The Moment
by MJ.Project
Summary: Ambos buscaban desconectar, perderse...y por azares del destino terminaron encontrándose. Sabrán aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic!

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Historia corta de dos capítulos.

No es un songfic, aunque la música juega una parte importante del capítulo.

Recomiendo escuchar y prestar atención a las letras de las canciones (al final tendréis los títulos y los intérpretes...ninguna me pertenece)

Sin más. Gracias y disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

\- De dónde sacas energía para dedicarle las noches a eso? - preguntó con una sonrisa Hermione desde la puerta.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras guardaba su equipo en la mochila.

\- Me relaja, es una forma de desconectar...muchas veces lo prefiero a dormir - dijo simplemente.

Aunque la vió solo con el rabillo del ojo, su amiga asintió, la comprendía mejor que nadie.

Desde que todo había acabado y la paz había vuelto al mundo mágico le quedaban pocas formas de liberar la tensión, esa era una de sus favoritas.

\- Es una pena que no podáis venir esta noche, va a ser brutal - dijo pagado de sí mismo.

Hermione rió sonoramente y le revolvió el pelo cuando pasó a su lado - Harry James Potter, quien iba a decir que tenías una vena arrogante - el brillo de sus ojos denotaba el orgullo que sentía al verlo así.

Se dirigieron al salón donde se encontraron con Ron viendo la tele en el sofá.

\- Ya lo tienes todo colega? - preguntó mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlos.

\- Pareces un búho Ronald - dijo su novia conteniendo la risa.

\- Si, ya estoy listo. La próxima vez tenéis que veniros, os divertiréis - dijo mientras se acercaba a él y chocaban las manos en su saludo habitual.

\- Díselo a mi hermana, no ha tenido otro día para celebrar su cumpleaños - dijo con una medio sonrisa pero con un leve deje de fastidio en la voz.

Aunque su relación con la pequeña de los Weasley no había llegado a buen puerto, no había afectado a su relación con Ron, ni a la que mantenía con su familia, aunque debía admitir que se había sentido aliviado al tener una excusa para no asistir a la celebración.

\- A dónde vas hoy? - le preguntó su amiga mientras él se dirigía a la puerta.

\- A una discoteca bastante grande del centro, creo que se llama Pendulum - dijo mientras consultaba su móvil.

\- La conozco, es enorme! - exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos - Wow! Si que has progresado! -

\- Siempre ese tonito de sorpresa... - sonrió el moreno utilizando la frase de su amiga.

Hermione sonrió y le besó en la mejilla - Nosotros no tardaremos nada en irnos, te dejamos todo recogido y cerrado -

\- No os preocupéis, ya sabes que estáis en vuestra casa - dijo con un guiño mientras se perdía por las escaleras - Nos vemos! -

* * *

Miró de nuevo a su amigo con una ceja levantada y resopló por millonésima vez mientras se aplastaba un poco más contra el sofá en el que estaba sentado...de una forma muy poco fina, hay que añadir.

\- Dios! Eres desesperante Zabini! - dijo en un gruñido.

Su amigo dejó de mirarse en el espejo que tenía delante y se giró para mirarlo - No todos estamos sexy y perfectos con cualquier cosa maldito Dragón! - en realidad había comenzado a desesperarse, quería estar despampanante para su cita de esta noche y, secretamente, estaba preocupado por lo bien que se veía el rubio en comparación.

\- No quiero que me pase como siempre y que mi ligue se termine colgando por el estúpido de mi amigo! - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Y que quieres? Que vaya en chandal? - dijo con una mueca arrogante mientras sonreía - Creías que conseguiría las entradas y me quedaría en casa tan tranquilo? - y dándose cuenta de algo añadió - O es que prefieres que haga exactamente eso? - dijo algo más serio.

\- No, para nada - dijo el otro apiadándose de la expresión turbada de su amigo. - Además me sirves como prueba final para saber el interés que tienen en mí - dijo con un guiño.

Draco se echó para atrás algo más relajado y agradeció el comentario a su amigo con una mirada.

Desde que todo había terminado, la guerra, los juicios y todo lo demás, había cambiado. La pérdida de contacto con su padre y el choque de ver las atrocidades que cometían otros por un simple ideal le había hecho abrir los ojos al mundo. Ya no era el príncipe de hielo, ya no mantenía a todos alejados y por debajo de sí mismo y, al igual que otros muchos de sus compañeros de casa, había descubierto en el mundo muggle una vía de escape donde no era ni juzgado ni mirado con rencor.

\- Quien nos lo iba a decir!? - dijo de repente ganándose una mirada extrañada de su amigo, que parecía que ya había encontrado el modelo perfecto - Nosotros, dos Slytherins, saliendo de fiesta por el mundo muggle… - dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

\- Cierto - dijo con una sonrisa - y relacionándonos con ellos sin problema - añadió con un movimiento de cejas que daba a entender su doble significado.

Rieron un rato más y por fin Blaise terminó de arreglarse y pudieron poner rumbo a sus planes de esa noche.

* * *

Los nervios recorrían su cuerpo ligeramente, con el estómago cerrado y la espalda un poco en tensión. Estiró el cuello a ambos lado intentando relajarlo y respiró hondo, había hecho esto otras veces, muchas a decir verdad.

Se abrió la puerta y su compañero bajó del escenario con una sonrisa y eufórico.

\- Mucha suerte Dix! - gritó mientras se abalanzaba a darle un abrazo rápido - Hoy están a tope, ya verás que gozada! Te los he dejado a punto - le contagió la sonrisa y la energía y con un último palmeo de espaldas se fue a su lugar en la tarima.

Según cruzó la puerta el ritmo del Drum&Bass retumbó en su pecho, comprobó el tiempo que tenía y comenzó a colocar sus cosas. Había gente por todas partes, el local estaba lleno, el palco VIP que tenía a un lado era lo único que tenía algún hueco, todo el piso de debajo era una masa latente de gente moviéndose al mismo ritmo. Listos para él, para moverse al ritmo que él les marcara..su ritmo.

Sonriendo anticipadamente terminó de colocar sus cosas y se puso sus cascos. Se permitió un momento para organizar y decidir cómo empezaría esa primera sesión.

"Vamos a dar caña" pensó mientras bajaba el sonido de la música para meter su intro de presentación. Sólo con ese sonido el público enloqueció y se preparó para lo que venía, los primeros compases y ya se movían al fuerte ritmo de _Ganjaman._

* * *

\- Hemos llegado a tiempo para Dix! - le gritó Blaise cuando entraron a la pista. Se miraron y se asintieron mutuamente con una sonrisa - Y parece que esta sesión va a ser de las buenas! -

Draco coincidió con él, la música no dejaba indiferente a nadie y casi les obligaba a moverse a su ritmo. Su amigo le hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia la barra y acercó un poco más a la chica que llevaba a su lado dirigiéndose hacia allí. El rubio le dio un toque a Nott, que tenía la mirada perdida por la pista, probablemente a la caza de su presa de esa noche, y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

Se apoyó en la barra, buscando a conciencia el lugar más alejado de la chica. No es que le incomodara, había sido una de las escasas conquistas de Blaise que no coqueteaba descaradamente con él, se lo habían pasado bien en la cena y no había habido ningún problema, pero quería dejar clara su ausencia de intenciones. Su amigo estaba especialmente interesado en ella y no quería inmiscuirse.

Pidieron sus bebidas y charlaron durante un rato, tras lo cual, apareció Theo resoplando y diciendo que la pista estaba imposible. Blaise en ese momento estaba deshaciéndose en elogios con el Dj y "su chica" comentó que a lo mejor conocía a alguien que podía meterlos en la zona VIP donde estarían más cómodos.

Cogió a su acompañante de la mano y se lo llevó a través del gentío con una última mirada cómplice entre los amigos. Igual ni volvían.

Dado su repentina soledad, Draco apuró su copa y se introdujo en la multitud en la que estaba Nott, al momento varias manos acariciaban su cuerpo y las miradas seductoras le llegaban desde todos los ángulos. Buscó alguna que le llamara la atención y se enfocó temporalmente en ella, no buscaba nada esa noche, pero siempre era bienvenida la buena compañía en la pista. El chico al que seleccionó abrió mucho los ojos y Draco casi resopla ante su infantil asombro, le halagaba su expresión y le hacía sentirse arrogante y deseado...pero también le quitaba toda la gracia de la seducción. La música se volvió más sensual y provocativa, pronto el rubio dejó de intentar encontrar una pareja y se dedicó a bombardear los intentos de Nott de ligar, riéndose a carcajadas cada vez que este le miraba con un odio fingido.

Una mano le tocó el hombro, llamando la atención de ambos, Blaise había vuelto y tiraba de ellos fuera de la pista.

\- Por Merlín lo que me ha costado encontraros! - les gritó cuando ya estaban en una zona cercana a la barra - Seguidme! Mattie ha conseguido pasarnos a la zona VIP! - dijo con orgullo.

\- Esa chica es un buen partido Zabini! Me gustan sus contactos! - exclamó Nott mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro - Además es decente y, aunque no me gusten las mujeres, está como un tren! -

\- Creedme! No es tan decente! - dijo Blaise con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Cállate Zabini! No nos interesa! - rió Draco mientras le empujaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

Los tres rieron y se encaminaron hacia el reservado, de nuevo con unas copas en la mano y algo más de espacio para moverse.

Llegaron a un lugar ligeramente resguardado donde había una mesa y un pequeño sofá, que Blaise ocupó rápidamente con Mattie, justo cuando iba a meterse de nuevo con Blaise los acordes de una nueva canción llamaron su atención, era una canción bastante reciente y no se esperaba que el Dj, por mucho renombre que tuviera, la conociera.

" _...But this is the moment_

 _when I turn my life around..._ "

Buscó con la mirada la mesa del Dj y lo vio inclinado sobre los platos, moviéndose al compás de la música, algo en su figura le llamaba la atención.

* * *

La electricidad lo recorría, dio un trago a su cerveza y volvió a cambiar de canción, había pasado ya por distintos estilos, subido y bajado, moviendo a la gente al ritmo de la música durante casi una hora y decidió regalarse a sí mismo un tema. Era bastante nuevo, pero desde la primera vez que lo escuchó la letra se quedó grabada en su mente. Subió el volumen y ni siquiera miró el efecto en su público, cerró los ojos y disfrutó del ritmo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y tarareando la letra de la canción.

" _...So let me live another way  
_

 _I'm needing something more..._ "

* * *

No podía ser...por qué, de entre todos los seres humanos...el Dj al que él acababa de bautizar como el Dios-de-la-buena-música, se tenía que parecer tanto a su némesis del colegio.

Porque no podía ser él…

Para qué iba a querer el salvador del mundo mágico dedicarse a un oficio como ese?

Vio cómo movía los labios, cantando la letra de la canción que acababa de poner, la canción que se había grabado a fuego en su mente...y la idea acudió sola a su mente.

A no ser...que buscara exactamente lo mismo que él.

" _…This is the moment  
_

 _I won't let life tear me down  
_

 _I've got nothing left then my beating heart  
_

 _I've found my way out of the dark  
_

 _This is the moment…_ "

Llamó a Nott con un gesto sin despegar la mirada.

\- Me parece que alguien ya ha encontrado a su presa de esta noche… - comentó medio en broma mientras se acercaba, pero al mirar hacia el mismo lugar que el rubio se quedó sin palabras - No me jodas, qué demonios hace aquí? - murmuró.

\- Dime que no es él… - dijo Draco.

* * *

Harry bajó de nuevo la mirada y abrió los ojos, reguló de nuevo el volumen para el nuevo tema que empezaba y programó el siguiente para dar tiempo al siguiente Dj a preparar su arsenal. En el camino le pareció ver a un par de chicos mirándole y una media sonrisa apareció en su boca…"Bueno, tal vez esta noche sea épica en varios sentidos" pensó mientras cerraba la bolsa y levantaba la mirada para fijarse mejor en las dos figuras.

La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro.

* * *

\- Joder, sí, es él… - medio gimió Nott a su lado - crees que debemos irnos? - pese a que había pasado un tiempo, no dejaba de ser el líder que una vez los había guiado, y frente a problemas aún confiaban en su criterio.

\- No creo que haga falta - dijo Draco, despegando por fin la mirada del chico, que ahora mismo era abordado por el siguiente Dj en pinchar.

Fijó su mirada en su amigo y sonrió - Me da la impresión de que Potter busca lo mismo que nosotros - dijo fingiendo una seguridad que no sentía - y de todas formas, estamos en un lugar atestado de gente, dudo que nos lleguemos siquiera a encontrar - se encogió de hombros y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su amigo tirando de él hacia el sofá.

"Aunque no me importaría nada encontrarme con él" pensó mientras se encaminaban hacia allí.

Nott se paró de golpe y le miró, haciendo que él también se detuviera.

\- Has visto los brazos que ha echado? - dijo con una sonrisa perversa asomando por su boca - "nuestro salvador" se ha convertido en todo un hombretón - dijo lo último moviendo las cejas.

Draco sonrió de la misma forma aunque un poco molesto por la atención que había despertado su némesis en Theo - Sí, hay que admitir que está como quiere - dijo mientras se mordía un labio.

\- Uuuuuhhhhh! Me da la impresión de que como se cruce con nosotros tendrá problemas...pero no los mismos que tenía en el colegio - con esto último se dejó caer en un hueco del sofá que acababa de dejar Mattie, dando por terminada la conversación y dejando a Draco solo con sus pensamientos.

"Definitivamente, no sería como en el colegio no…aunque dudo que Potter se acerque siquiera a nosotros"

* * *

La imagen que tenía delante lo dejó congelado y con la mente en blanco. Si pudieran hacerse fotografías mentales, él acabaría de hacer una...porque la imagen aún persistía en sus retinas incluso después de que Marco se hubiera abalanzado sobre él, distrayéndolo.

\- Que pasa Dix?! Hace mucho que no coincidimos! - dijo el otro chico mientras bajaba de su espalda y le daba una palmada - Has estado increíble, ese último tema ha sido genial - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Marco. Si, hace bastante que no salía...he estado liado - dijo con una sonrisa y tratando de prestar atención a lo que el chico le decía.

Tras una breve conversación se despidieron con la promesa de verse después y Harry salió al silencio del pasillo.

"Que hace Malfoy en un sitio como este?" fue su primer pensamiento.

Una parte de su mente le decía que no era posible, que el Slytherin no podía estar ahí, era imposible.

"Será alguien que se le parece mucho" se intentó autoconvencer...aunque algo le decía que esa reacción sólo la podía haber tenido su némesis del colegio.

"Bueno, sea lo que sea...no creo que vuelva a encontrarlo."

Y con ese último pensamiento se encaminó hacia el reservado a por una cerveza y a disfrutar de la sesión de su amigo.

Al menos...es lo que pretendía cuando una chica se lanzó a sus brazos chillando y dándole besos.

\- Mattie! - exclamó feliz y envolvió a la chica en sus brazos.

\- Madre mía Harry! Tu eres Dix?! - preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Su primer impulso fue decirle que no, pero a esa chica no podía ocultarle nada. Después de que terminara con Ginny, se había encerrado en sí mismo y pensó que nunca sería capaz de encontrar a nadie. Un tiempo después conoció a Mattie y después de unos meses de amistad se animó a intentar algo con ella...sólo para descubrir gracias a ella, tras varios encuentros y citas, que su problema no es que fuera un caos con las mujeres...es que prefería...otro tipo de compañías.

No a ella no podía ocultarle nada.

\- Si, ya conoces mi más oscuro secreto - dijo con la risa contenida - Ahora tendré que matarte - dijo con un maquiavélica sonrisa.

\- JA! Me gustaría verte intentándolo Harry James Potter - dijo con una risa - Hoy he venido muy bien protegida - dijo levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Cierto! Hoy tenías esa cita especial con "tu chico" y sus amigos no? - dijo para picarla.

\- Si, están por aquí - dijo ella un poco colorada.

De repente una idea cruzó la mente de Harry "No puede ser…" pensó.

\- Oye, Mattie - comenzó a decir algo más serio viendo como su amiga evitaba su mirada - Ese chico no será antiguo alumno de Slytherin… - comenzó esperando a que ella siguiera.

\- Si, bueno...no es que te lo haya ocultado por eso ni nada...pero creo que fue contigo al colegio y como alguna vez me has dicho que esa casa no estaba bien considerada...y que no os llevabais bien...bueno...ya sabes que yo he ido a Ilvermorny...no sé cómo funcionan esas cosas…- empezó a balbucear.

Pero Harry ya no la escuchaba. "Malfoy es el nuevo novio de Mattie" pensó. Y lo que más le sorprendió fue el sentimiento de desilusión que le envolvió...y no precisamente porque su amiga estuviera con una serpiente.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que le conozcas - terminó diciendo la chica mientras suspiraba - Pero Harry… - dijo llamando de nuevo la atención del moreno - es un buen tío y me trata muy bien...y sus amigos también son muy agradables, así que no quiero que te pongas en plan gallito, vale? -

Harry levantó las manos y puso cara de bueno, mientras por dentro se tragaba sus sentimientos - Soy un santo, prometido -

Le cogió la mano y lo arrastró hacia donde estaban los chicos.

* * *

"Pero qué cojones?!"

Eso fue lo único que pudo pensar el rubio, y tal vez lo dijera en voz alta por la forma en la que Blaise interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo.

Mattie acababa de volver con un sorprendido Harry Potter de la mano. Por su forma de cogerle parecía que se conocían de hace bastante, Draco anotó este hecho.

\- Chicos! Mirad a quién me he encontrado! - dijo triunfante la chica mientras le soltaba la mano y cogía la de Blaise - Harry, este es Blaise...el es...mi...el...el chico del que te hable - dijo algo cohibida.

Harry tenía la mirada clavada en Draco y miró a Blaise con sorpresa.

\- Ya nos conocemos - dijo mientras le tendía una mano - Zabini - el susodicho se la estrechó aún con la cara ligeramente descolocada.

\- Nott - añadió de igual forma. En este caso Theo sonrió perversamente al estrecharle la mano.

\- Vaya Potter, has cambiado mucho desde la última vez - dijo de forma sensual.

El tono provocó un retortijón en estómago de Draco, que lo miró de refilón con los ojos en llamas, lo que al parecer sólo hizo que su amigo ensanchara la sonrisa aún más.

\- Supongo que todos lo hemos hecho...sólo hace falta veros a vosotros aquí - respondió el moreno con media sonrisa pero ignorando el intento de flirteo del primero - Malfoy… - dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

Agarró la mano y la estrechó mirándolo directamente a los ojos - Son nuevos tiempos para todos supongo - dijo mientras tiraba sutilmente del moreno hacia sí.

Los ojos del moreno brillaron ligeramente y se quedaron fijos en los suyos mientras con un último apretón se soltaban las manos.

\- Harry quieres tomarte algo con nosotros? - dijo la chica, feliz de lo que parecía una pacífica presentación.

\- Claro, si no tenéis inconveniente - dijo mientras sonreía a su amiga encantador.

\- Por supuesto que no, vamos a por las bebidas - dijo Theo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"Como puede ser tan descarado?!" pensó el rubio.

Draco se puso en pie a la vez que Potter y la puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo a la vez que le dirigía una mirada de advertencia...el otro sólo se rió.

Ambos se dirigieron a la barra en silencio, mirándose de reojo de vez en cuando. En un momento en el que Harry se adelantó, el rubio aprovechó para valorar detalladamente los cambios que se habían producido en su némesis.

Su espalda era más ancha y sus hombros más formados, la camiseta ajustada que llevaba permitía apreciar la musculatura de todo su torso, dejando claro que el moreno poseía un cuerpo bien formado y trabajado. Instintivamente bajó un poco más los ojos y casi se cae de boca al suelo, el chico que recordaba del colegio no tenía a penas músculos...pero mucho menos ese culo!

Acorde con el resto del cuerpo, bien formado y con pinta de duro...Draco se encontró pensando en lo que sería enganchar las manos en los bolsillos de esos vaqueros y se reprendió mentalmente.

Su salvación llegó en forma de camarero, que les miró inquisitivo según llegaron a la barra.

* * *

Las presentaciones habían sido casi un shock, secretamente sintió alivio cuando Mattie le presentó a Blaise como su chico, aunque el moreno negaría ante cualquiera ese sentimiento.

Y Malfoy le había estrechado la mano...se esperaba algún rechazo o algún comentario envenenado, pero el rubio le había tratado con cordialidad, parece que tan sorprendido de verle ahí como él mismo.

"Y Nott ha coqueteado conmigo?" el primer comentario había pensado que era simplemente casual, pero el segundo había tenido que ignorarlo completamente apropósito, al igual que había tenido que hacer que no veía cómo el rubio obligaba a Theo a mantenerse sentado y se levantaba para ir con él a por las bebidas.

Se adelantó ligeramente y suspiró aliviado, el rubio no dejaba de lanzarle miradas y si no fuera porque era él, su antiguo némesis del colegio, hubiera jurado que estaba interesado...era extraño.

"Tal vez es porque al llegar me he quedado clavado mirándole" pensaba mientras se auto recriminaba a sí mismo su reacción.

Es que, había sido un shock...sonrió al pensar en la ironía de la escena...él pensando que no se lo encontraría y de repente aparece Mattie, y como no...sorprendiéndole...Mattie nunca es sinónimo de tranquilidad. Antes de poder pensar nada se veía arrastrado por la chica, lo que le llevaba justo en frente del rubio...y menudo frente.

"La verdad es que los años le han tratado bien" pensó siendo suave. En realidad se había quedado sin aire al verle...y no precisamente por la sorpresa…

El rubio era apenas unos centímetros más alto que él aunque había cambiado el cuerpo larguirucho que recordaba del colegio por otro mucho más musculado y fuerte. La camisa se le ajustaba a la perfección y la americana y el pantalón no hacían más que acentuar los músculos en las zonas adecuadas, elegante y sexy...como siempre…

El moreno frunció el ceño ante este último pensamiento "Sexy?". Miró de reojo hacia atrás y sorprendió al rubio mirándole el culo con las cejas levantadas.

"Vaya, parece que no sólo ha cambiado físicamente" pensó con media sonrisa arrogante. La verdad es que lo había notado distinto, la forma de vestir y el porte seguían siendo el mismo, pero en general se le notaba más relajado, con la arrogancia transformada en seguridad.

"Y definitivamente...esa mirada ha sido bastante clara" pensó pagado de sí mismo "Así que Malfoy ha llegado a unas conclusiones parecidas a las mías…tal vez podamos llevarnos bien y todo" pensó con cierta esperanza.

La llegada a la barra cortó su hilo de pensamiento, pidieron y esperaron el regreso del camarero con sus bebidas. Apoyados en la barra, lo observó detenidamente, ahí, rodeado de los mismos muggles que un día veía como inferiores.

* * *

 **Tendréis la continuación en breve!**

Canciones:

 _Ganjaman -_ Alfons (Prestadle atención y encontraréis lo que me hizo gracia de esta canción...) _  
_

 _The Moment (Novell)_ \- Nicky Romero.

Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero vuestras opiniones!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí tenéis la segunda parte!**

Espero que la disfrutéis!

Espero y agradezco vuestros comentarios y opiniones!

* * *

 **..-..**

* * *

\- Qué hacéis aquí? - soltó el moreno después de estar un rato mirándole.

Draco sonrió y le miró a los ojos - Me parece que lo mismo que tú… - dijo con sinceridad.

Harry levantó una ceja y se lo quedó mirando, esperando por un aclaración.

Ante esa visión Draco se contuvo las ganas de abalanzarse sobre él...y no precisamente para golpearlo...si, en ese mismo momento Draco Malfoy admitió para sí mismo que el elegido, el salvador del mundo mágico le ponía…

Y mucho.

\- En cualquier lugar en el mundo mágico al que vaya recibo el mismo trato y la misma clase de miradas… - dijo mientras bajaba la mirada - irónicamente, los muggles no saben nada ni de mortífagos ni de marcas y no me juzgan... no nos juzgan a ninguno - puntualizó para quitarle hierro a la declaración - Así que en los últimos años le hemos cogido el gusto a salir y movernos por este mundo… - finalizó con un encogimiento de hombros y retirando la mirada.

\- Y tú? - contraatacó el rubio con una sonrisa altanera y una ceja levantada.

\- Yo estoy aquí por la música...me han dicho que el Dj es la leche… - respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Malfoy soltó una sonora carcajada y le miró. "Potter elocuente...vaya...si que cambia la vida" se dijo. Miró al moreno, que parecía sorprendido de haberle hecho reír.

\- En serio Potter...por qué estás aquí? - dijo negando con la cabeza y aún con el rastro de la risa en la voz.

\- Supongo que por un motivo bastante parecido al vuestro… - dijo poniéndose algo más serio - ...a cualquier lugar al que vaya soy "El Salvador" y toda esa mierda...que está bien, lo entiendo y demás...pero también cansa...la gente sólo ve la cicatriz y a alguien a quien agasajar y juzgar… - suspiró - ...es como un teatro constante - se miraron fijamente a los ojos un momento.

El camarero llegó con las bebidas y Draco lo despachó rápidamente apenas lanzándole una mirada rápida y volviendo a prestar atención al moreno.

\- Es un alivio estar rodeado de gente que no sabe quién eres ni qué has hecho… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ...aquí solo soy Harry, no soy "aaahh-Harry-Potter" - dijo escenificando la reacción de la mayoría de la gente cuando ven su reacción.

Draco sonrió con la imitación del moreno y amplió más la sonrisa al saber correcta su teoría.

\- Bueno Harry - dijo haciendo hincapié en su nombre - parece que estamos todos en el mismo barco entonces - dijo aún con media sonrisa - llevémosles las copas a estos...no vaya a pensar Mattie que te estoy secuestrando - sonrió más al ver como el moreno sonreía también ante la mención de su nombre y asentía con la cabeza.

Se separaron de la barra y volvieron hacia el reservado, Draco sentía una sensación extraña al pensar en que había estado hablando con el moreno, como si no se hubieran peleado durante años y que incluso le había llamado por su nombre recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa en lugar de un golpe. Se preguntó cómo sonaría su nombre dicho por Harry y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, dio gracias de ir detrás evitando que el moreno lo viera.

* * *

Volvía a ir delante, se contenía para no ir mirando hacia atrás constantemente para ver qué hacía el rubio. En su cabeza repetía una y otra vez su nombre saliendo de los labios del slytherin y pensaba en el escalofrío que le había recorrido la espalda.

"Madre mía, si me viera Ron, babeando por Malfoy...perdón...Draco" sonrió al pensar en la situación y justo cuando iba a echar un vistazo hacia atrás una mano rozó su espalda.

Se giró y vio al guardia de seguridad sujetando a Draco del pecho de forma brusca y casi haciendo que cayera de espaldas. Reaccionó de forma automática y la mano que tenía libre salió disparada y apartó el antebrazo que empujaba al rubio.

\- Eh! Está conmigo! - dijo con tono autoritario mirando al hombre y apartando su mano.

En el mismo gesto fluido agarró a Draco de la muñeca que tenía más cerca y tiró de él alejándolo del hombre y acercándolo más a sí mismo.

\- Vaya, gracias por salvarme caballero - dijo el rubio con un tono que no llegó a reconocer. El aliento del rubio le golpeó cerca de su oreja, provocándole un escalofrío.

Se miraron un segundo estáticos y a penas a unos centímetros de distancia. "Qué demonios!" pensó Harry y tomó una decisión.

\- Siempre es un placer - respondió con un guiño, dejando al rubio tan descolocado como estaba él antes - ya te diré como puedes recompensarme, Draco - terminó acercando su boca ligeramente al oído del rubio y mirándolo de nuevo con media sonrisa.

Y con las mismas, se dio la vuelta y se reunió con el resto del grupo, dejando por primera vez en mucho tiempo al gran Draco Malfoy sin palabras.

* * *

"Jo-der" fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar Draco. Se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó al grupo en el que Harry ya se había integrado, estaba charlando con Blaise, las cabezas algo juntas para poder oírse por encima de la música.

Le lanzó una mirada y se giró a Mattie para darle su bebida, la encontró hablando con Nott, ambos con unas sonrisas que no presagiaban nada bueno.

\- De qué habláis que tenéis esas caras? - dijo mientras seguía su mirada.

\- De Potter por supuesto - dijo Theo - Mattie me está contando cómo se conocieron - dijo con un tono que denotaba que se estaba enterando de algo muy jugoso.

Justo cuando Draco iba a preguntar vio como el grupo de al lado se marchaba y con un gesto hizo que Nott se levantara y lo siguiera.

\- Vamos a darle la vuelta para poder tener más sitio - dicho esto ambos se inclinaron sobre el sofá y lo comenzaron a mover.

Al verlos el hombre de seguridad de antes se acercó.

\- Dónde vais con este sofá? - dijo en un tono brusco.

\- A ponérmelo de sombrero - dijo Draco automáticamente, ligeramente cansado de ese hombre - sólo lo estamos dando la vuelta - añadió justo después para evitar más problemas.

Al momento vio como Harry dejaba de hablar con Blaise y se acercaba hacia ellos con paso seguro y sintió un secreto placer de ver la atención que le prestaba.

\- No podéis moverlo - dijo el seguridad con poco convencimiento.

\- Claro que pueden, cuando he llegado estaba dado la vuelta - interrumpió Harry lanzando una mirada helada al de seguridad.

El hombre apretó las mandíbulas tanto que parecía que iban a romperse y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y volvió a su lugar en la entrada.

\- Gracias Harry, pero no hacía falta - dijo con su tono más Slytherin - no podría conmigo ni queriendo -

\- Siempre es un placer salvar a una rubia - lo chinchó el moreno volviendo girándose a decir algo a Blaise.

Con una corta risa se dio la vuelta y terminó de girar el sofá. Al momento en el que lo colocaron, los dos morenos se sentaron, ocupándolo por completo. Nott, en mejor ángulo que Draco, se sentó en dos zancadas al lado de Mattie y sonrió al rubio, que se había quedado sin sitio.

Harry lo miró desde abajo con una sonrisa inocente y comenzó a hablar con Mattie, lo que le dio a Draco una idea brillante.

* * *

Tras el incidente con el imbécil de seguridad, Harry siguió hablando con Blaise, el chico le estaba contando algo sobre cómo conoció a Mattie aunque el pobre no estaba recibiendo demasiada atención de su interlocutor, que estaba hipnotizado con el cuerpo de cierto rubio.

Según estaban terminando de colocar el sofá, lanzó una mirada al otro moreno y ambos se dejaron caer a la vez en el asiento, se giró hacia el rubio y le miró con su mejor cara de angelito.

La cara del rubio pasó por varias fases, empezando por la de sorpresa y terminando en una...que no le dio muy buena espina. En ese momento Mattie le habló y le distrajo un momento en lo que Draco se movió detrás del sofá y comenzó a hablar con Blaise.

Al estar en una zona resguardada la música no llegaba tan directa, tenían que gritar pero no hacía falta acercarse para hacerse entender y podían estar recostados en sus asientos, siguió hablando con su amiga, evitando la tentación de girarse a ver qué hacía el rubio a su espalda.

De pronto, una mano rozó su nuca. Se giró ligeramente y vio a Blaise hablando con Draco, este último con los codos apoyados sobre el respaldo del sofá. Sin saber bien qué pensar, volvió a recostarse y a prestar atención a su amiga.

Otra vez, la mano en su nuca. Esta vez no se giró y esperó. Los dedos comenzaron a juguetear con el pelo de su nuca, dibujando remolinos y acariciando su piel, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y distrayéndole de todo lo demás.

* * *

"Quién hubiera dicho que tendría un pelo tan suave? Con lo alborotado que lo llevaba siempre nadie hubiera pensado que sería así de agradable…" estos pensamientos y la agradable sensación de la piel del moreno casi lo distraen de su cometido original.

Con un último remolino sus dedos se cerraron en torno a un mechón de pelo y dio un seco tirón.

* * *

\- AAAUUUCCHHH! - Harry no pudo contener el quejido ante el inesperado dolor.

Su interlocutora lo miró con cara de asombro y la risa de Draco resonó en los oídos de los tres. Todavía masajeando la zona dolorida, Harry le miró y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Justo cuando abría la boca para replicar la voz de Nott los interrumpió.

\- Oye parejita - el sobrenombre hizo que los tres se giraran, dos de ellos ligeramente avergonzados - por qué no vamos a bailar y dejamos a los tortolitos solos un rato? La señorita aquí presente me está lanzando unas para nada sutiles indirectas - la expresión de Mattie era la de un ángel pero la sonrisa del otro demostraba que lo que decía era cierto.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, Theo cogió a Harry del hombro y lo levantó cogiendo a Draco también de camino y dirigiéndose a la pisa.

Se entremezclaron con la gente, buscando algún hueco donde poder colocarse. Al igual que la primera vez, las manos comenzaron a rozarles y las miradas se dirigían, esta vez a ambos chicos. Draco no pudo dejar de valorar como Harry no parecía afectado por la atención y seguía avanzando sin prestar atención.

En algún momento de su avance, Draco se quedó atrapado en un grupo y vio como el moreno se alejaba, estiró una mano e inconscientemente se agarró a lo primero que pillo del moreno, que fue su camiseta a la altura de sus costillas. Sintió como el moreno acariciaba su mano y la cogía fuertemente, y así atravesaron la pista buscando un lugar que convenciera a Nott.

La música de este otro Dj tenía toques más latinos y se notaba en el ritmo y en la forma de bailar de la gente...caderas más pegadas, más parejas en vez de grupos...el rubio miró al moreno que tenía delante y tragó saliva.

"No me importaría bailar con él" pensó mientras veía como el moreno iba abriéndose paso entre la gente, los músculos de su brazo tenso por la postura y los hombros bien cuadrados. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el moreno se paraba por fin lo que provocó que parase contra su cuerpo.

\- Es una insinuación de que quieres bailar conmigo Draco? - dijo girando un poco la cara para hacerse oír.

Draco pudo ver la media sonrisa del moreno, levantó la vista y vio la mirada lobuna con la que Nott contemplaba a Harry, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia detrás del moreno. La chispa de celos que sintió le impulsó a responder.

\- Creí que la primera insinuación había sido la tuya al no soltar mi mano en todo el camino - dijo en su oído mientras colocaba su mano en la cadera del moreno.

El moreno le dio un ligero apretón en la mano y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música - No sabía que supieras bailar esta música - comentó el moreno, aún con la cara girada.

Draco en lugar de responderle movió su mano hacia delante y le acarició el estómago, girándolo lentamente para ponerlo de frente a él.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí - dijo mirándole directamente. Los ojos verdes brillaron y una media sonrisa cruzó su rostro. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero todo en él gritaba por alargar el momento con el moreno.

\- No deberías hacer eso - dijo entre serio y divertido - todo el mundo sabe que no puedo resistirme a los misterios - Una mano viajó hasta su costado mientras la otra subía a un lado de su cuello.

\- La curiosidad mató al gato - dijo Draco. Su mirada se desvió a los labios de Harry, que se echó a reír fuertemente mientras ocultaba la cara en su cuello. - Que te hace tanta gracia? - increpó divertido.

\- No pensé que te oiría decir nunca un dicho muggle - la voz tan cercana y el aliento en su oído lo dejó sin respiración y provocó que moviera su cara contra el cuello del otro.

\- Creo que directamente no pensamos jamás estar en esta situación - el susurro en el oído del moreno fué más ronco de lo que esperaba, delatando su estado. Para no dejar dudas del sentido de su frase acercó sus labios a su cuello y dejó un beso húmedo justo debajo de la oreja.

Las manos de Harry se crisparon y un leve ronroneo escapó de su garganta. La mano que le agarraba del cuello se enredó en su pelo y tiró de él hacia atrás, antes de que pudiera articular una queja, los labios del moreno se estamparon contra los suyos y una lengua ávida pugnó por encontrar la suya.

* * *

"Dios! No puede ser!" eso fue lo último que pensó Harry antes de besar a Draco. Era increíble, desde el primer momento supo que no iba a ser suficiente, que iba a querer más...y por la forma en la que el rubio agarraba su culo y lo atraía contra él, no era el único.

Un pequeño destello de vergüenza lo golpeó al pensar en la leve erección que ya tenía, pero parece que al rubio eso le gustó aún más, porque gimió levemente en el beso al notarla y comenzó a moverse suavemente contra ella.

Se estaba volviendo loco, quería esas manos en él, en su piel, arañadole y marcándole, en todas partes. En qué momento había pasado de ser "Malfoy, su enemigo" a ser "Draco, el hombre más atractivo del mundo"? No lo sabía, pero le daba igual, le daba igual dónde estaban, con quién...todo.

Bueno...tal vez la falta de oxígeno no le daba igual…

Se separaron jadeantes y apoyó su frente en la del rubio, su mano bajó de su costado a su cadera y lo mantuvo pegado a él. Se miraron a los ojos, con un brillo especial reflejado en ambos, sonrieron y Draco apretó ligeramente el agarre de Harry.

\- Por Merlín! Quién lo iba a decir?! - exclamó Harry con voz grave. El comentario ambiguo asustó a Draco y el moreno notó el cambio en sus ojos así que lo suavizó con una sonrisa - Parece que estas destinado a volverme loco, sea de una forma o de otra -

La sonrisa sincera en la cara del moreno tranquilizó a Draco y la sonrisa volvió a sus labios. Recortó la distancia con Harry y volvieron a fundirse en un beso.

* * *

Siguieron bailando durante mucho rato, rozando sus caderas y moviéndose al mismo ritmo, con sus manos viajando por su torso y acariciándose y los labios recorriendo toda la piel que tenían a su alcance.

En una ocasión el moreno metió un par de dedos en la cinturilla del pantalón de Draco, atrayéndolo hacia él y aprovechando para acariciar toda la piel a su alcance con una sonrisa traviesa. En venganza Draco mordió la piel de su clavícula y coló las manos debajo de su camiseta. Entre cada avance y arremetida, los besos se iban tornando más apasionados y demandantes.

\- Nos vamos de aquí? - sugirió el moreno cuando lograron separarse en un beso especialmente húmedo.

Draco solo asintió y cogió de la mano al moreno, que comenzó a guiarlos fuera de la pista de baile, esta vez mucho más pegados que a la ida. Nott vió como se alejaban, pero lejos de molestarse por su abandono rió y siguió bailando con la pareja que había escogido.

El moreno se dio la vuelta cuando salieron del tumulto y acercó los labios a su oído - Tengo que ir a por mis cosas - le miró y Draco asintió, creyendo que el moreno se iría por algún otro lado, soltó su mano para darle a entender que le esperaba allí.

\- No, no, no. No voy a dejar que te escapes - la forma rotunda en la que el moreno le respondió y le cogió de nuevo la mano le hizo reír y generó una sensación cálida en su pecho.

Atravesaron la zona VIP, donde no vieron ni a Blaise ni a Mattie, se metieron por la parte de atrás del escenario y llegaron a una pequeña habitación, donde Harry recogió una mochila.

\- Listo! - dijo volviendo a coger su mano y dándole un beso rápido - Nos vamos? - la sonrisa sincera y el brillo en sus ojos lo deslumbraron. Se besaron de nuevo y se dirigieron a la salida. Tras meterse en un callejón, se aparecieron a unos metros del piso de Harry.

\- Eres un descerebrado Potter - dijo Draco en broma - vas a llevar a un mortífago a tu casa - pese al tono de broma, las leves dudas y miedos del rubio se dejaban entrever en el comentario.

\- Tan descerebrado como tú - dijo Harry con una sonrisa - vas a pasar la noche con un auror, más concretamente El-Maldito-Salvador-del-Mundo-Mágico en su casa, indefenso y solo -

\- Indefenso? Quién ha dicho que esté indefenso? - respondió arrogante, sus dudas ya ligeramente aplacadas.

En ese momento Harry estaba cerrando la puerta del apartamento justo detrás de él.

\- Indefenso es como te voy a dejar, Draco Malfoy, pienso hacer que disfrutes tanto que la sola idea de salir de este piso te resulte impensable - el susurro en su oído le puso la piel de gallina y provocó que su corazón se acelerara.

Sonriendo se giró y pasó los brazos por los hombros del moreno. Le besó profundamente y sin separar sus bocas se encaminaron hacia el dormitorio.

Tal vez era un nuevo comienzo.

Tal vez era una nueva oportunidad.

Lo que estaba claro...es que iban a disfrutar el momento.

* * *

 **..-..**

* * *

 **Fin!**

Espero que os haya gustado!

Tenía ganas de publicar algo corto y de repente la inspiración llegó y esto surgió solo.

Nos seguiremos leyendo!


End file.
